Talk:Rabbit
Double-Checking something When a ranger attempts to charm a rabbit, does it complain invalid target, or does the rabbit remain uncharmed after the skill casts fully, or some other kind of failure? -PanSola 01:08, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :Invalid Target. --Rainith 01:12, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Speculation? "It has been theorized that the rabbit exists as a nod to the cult-comedy movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail which has a vicious rabbit in one scene." I think that should be deleted as unfounded speculation. Or if it does have backing, state it. --User:Number Theory 20:48, 5 January 2006 (UTC) :The rabbit in the movie is white, isn't it? -- 07:16, 6 January 2006 (UTC) :Seeing as they have several Holy Grail references already, the most recent of which being The Knights Who Say Nian, it wouldn't suprise me if this was another nod in that direction. Tsukan ::Maybe the rabbit is Gwen's? Inniss 1428 17:07, 18 November 2006 (CST) ::: i think the gw:en rabbits that go hostile could definitely be a reference... --71.35.201.249 19:38, 4 September 2007 (CDT) It could be a Matrix reference. "Follow the white rabbit" Rhia Aryx 23:07, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Maybe its just ambiance. they are cute and amusing. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:50, 5 September 2007 (CDT) I think this is a better reference for situation at hand...http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isle_of_Portland#Rabbits When you talk to Sif in Sifhalla she says "I am Sif, great hunter of the North ... and one vicious rabbit." SacredZero 06:33, 17 September 2007 (CDT) The Matrix comment was a nood at alice in wonderland....71.61.163.146 19:10, 7 October 2007 (UTC) General NPC??? — Stabber ✍ 13:55, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :It's got the NPC color, not the regular animal or mob color. -PanSola 14:17, 24 April 2006 (CDT) Factions wabbit Theres another! Luckily they kept him caged... | Chuiu 04:04, 27 April 2006 (CDT) Easter Bunny Maybe this rabbit is the source of easter eggs in the game. Another caged rabbit Found along the main road from shing jea to tsumei about in the middle and slightly south of the road, N/NW from Ronsu, past the mountain. Is it just me... or did these things just "pop" up recently? :They're part of Ranger-only beginner quest Free the Fur. Caths 13:49, 23 November 2006 (CST) my apoligies What I saw was for the ranger secondary in factions, please delete this and my previous post.. sorry >_< That rabbit has a mean streak a mile wide! ---- GW:EN Rabbit Of all things seen to drop a tribal blade. Yamagawa 01:30, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Now how did that get there?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zoldon (talk • ) 01:00, October 14, 2007 (CDT). ::Can't you see? Obviously the rabbits are planning a revolt against all of the ppl that tried to kill them in past campaigns (and phailed). And he thought he could get away unnoticed with tht tribal blade sticking out of his fur... stupid rabbit, planning visciously brutal rebellions against people that you hate are for kids.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:20, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Wabbits!! 13:43, 26 October 2007 (UTC) after quest completion appears area is no longer accessable. was blocked off this morning when gwen went live. had finished the quest during the preview. could still see the rabbits and chests down there. just no way to farm the spawns for faction Palewook 12:12, 31 August 2007 (CDT) trivia wtf? this isn't a reference to anything but Monty Python!!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I disagree. I think it is both a reference to Python AND Alice and perhaps some other more obscure bunny references. Just a note: I did not write or add the Alice in Wonderland bit, merely modified it in an attempt to make it easier to comprehend. I also removed the original posters Disney blurb because I would be willing to bet real-world money Anet was NOT thinking of Walt Disney when they decided to put the bunny there. -- --02:21, 10 December 2007 (UTC) anyone? Anyone think it kinda suspicious that a seemingly un-important "ambient" effect has its very own mini pet? Maybe more bunny references to come. Maybe the bunny hides the easter eggs? :-p 24.29.235.249 16:05, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Matrix Reference Could this possibly be a reference to the Matrix, where Morpheus tells Neo to "Follow the White Rabbit," resulting in his eventual capture by agents? I didn't add it yet, but opinions maybe? --Joseph Leito 15:25, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, the matrix reference is from Alice in Wonderland, and that's already mentioned, so I don't think it's fully necessary. --JonTheMon 15:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Funny, I could swear the Matrix was mentioned the last time I looked over this article. I agree that it's not necessarily necessary though. 15:29, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ambient animals Well, the rabbit can't be interacted with, so I'd still count it as ambient. But of course the definition just got changed... --◄mendel► 00:06, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :That page needs a pic of the ambient crabs in Dajkah Inlet. I'd get it myself, but I'm trying to do biology homework... If it isn't up tommorow I can go get it. I'd also say the rabbit is ambient. --Shadowcrest 00:10, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::The white rabbit is not; it can be targeted and will turn hostile and attack you once the Vaettir spawn. White rabbit should probably get its own article, all things considered. 00:12, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::The White Rabbit should indeed have its own article, as it is called "White Rabbit" instead of just "Rabbit". —Dr Ishmael 00:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :In general video game terms, being able to "interact" with an object simply means you can do something with it, that it's not just part of the scenery. In this case, you can target the Rabbit, which displays the name "Rabbit" under it and also allows you to do things like Ctrl+Space = "I'm talking to Rabbit!" You couldn't do this with truly ambient features. Because the Rabbit is targetable and has a name, that makes it an NPC. —Dr Ishmael 00:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::You can't really do anything with it in the sense that anything happens in the game world. It rotates when you talk to it (looks eerie). So I agree it's not ambient. Should it go in the "domesticated animals" category then? --◄mendel► 09:46, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :::We have one of those? Aha. No, it shouldn't go there because it's not domesticated - it's quite definitely wild. —Dr Ishmael 13:45, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::How about Category:Animals >.> (T/ ) 15:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a domesticated rabbit that wasn't cared for properly by the children, so the parents said to put it out in the wild, but being domesticated, it is now totally helpless and sits in a state of paralysis on the meadow all day. No wild rabbit sits still like that! --◄mendel► 18:02, 18 September 2008 (UTC) well its obciously not an ambient animal, you can target it, unlike the Cows(although i hear you can kill them if theyre in the right spot with AoE spells) in Sunqua Vale, or the Cat that sits in Kaineng! :Or the chicken in Tarnished Haven! Yes, you can kill cows in Sunqua with Flame Burst for example. It's quite funny. (T/ ) 08:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::Or tank Deathly Swarms in HM :P --- -- (s)talkpage 10:08, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Skills I obsewrved one using at least a shadow step, seeping wound, and jagged strike, when summoned via stone. 21:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Vampiric Assault is listed as one of its attacks, but I don't see an offhand attack... -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 07:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it hasn't been observed yet? *shrug* Maybe he uses one of those "counts as an offhand attack" type skills that people haven't noticed yet. I haven't gotten this summon yet, so can't verify anything, but I'll keep this in mind if I do roll one. RoseOfKali 08:43, 19 July 2009 (UTC) There's no article about the white rabbit from the mysterious summoning stone plz make one^^ 20:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Brown rabbit mini rarity its listed in the green rarity array at the bottom of the page, but i think theyr actually of gold rarity. i got one today and its text reads gold, so methinks it should be changed. im just one instance, so i wont change it until i get someone else to verify. Althena eris 21:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :If you could take a screenshot and upload it here, that would be great. (Just in case you don't know how to do that: Press the Prt Scr button in the game, and the file should be added to your Guild Wars file under screenshots. From there, press the upload button on the left hand side and select the image.) Thanks for the info!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:53, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's listed as gold on GWW too, so I will go ahead and change. RoseOfKali 22:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded a pic, not sure what good it does now =p. Althena eris 22:21, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks a lot for catching that mistake-- (Talk) ( ) 22:22, 11 June 2009 (UTC) My changing Wasn't changed in over a year :D Lost-Blue 20:25, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Mah Evil Bunneh! I just had to share. ^_^ RoseOfKali 16:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Lol. Brilliant. Those things are hilarous with tonics. You know just how ridiculous a Mursaat looks with that?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Enlighten us, oh Mighty Belgian. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I thought I had screenies, but I apparently forgot to take some.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:42, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Evil Bunneh is moar eevil! RoseOfKali 16:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I find the placement of those wings... questionable. >.> [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::What do you care when you very much look like a carrot with a dollop of Ranch dressing on your head? :D RoseOfKali 16:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe there can be only one response to this: o_O [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, a rabbit with demonic wings growing out of its ass doesn't seem like something you'd want to mess with, does it? ^_^ RoseOfKali 02:00, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wings? Who needs that? --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wings make everything over 9000! You're just jealous. RoseOfKali 12:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then why don't I have wings? Ö [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 12:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Well, uh... I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, but... uh... Oh, look a plane! *runs away* RoseOfKali 12:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC)